


The Offer - Freier Fall/Free Fall musings

by thelastaerie



Category: Freier Fall | Free Fall (2013)
Genre: Canon Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastaerie/pseuds/thelastaerie
Summary: My take on the scenes when Kay offers to go *jogging* with Marc and their encounter in the woods, with additional made up scenes.From Marc’s POVThis contains mature content, not exactly smut, but as we all know - it involves a love scene ;-P





	The Offer - Freier Fall/Free Fall musings

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language (neither is German), so all spelling, grammatical mistakes and bad writing are all mine, I’m just borrowing these characters for my own peace of mind.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading.

“Anyway, if you do want to go jogging sometime...”

 

Kay held his gaze for a second, then walked off in his white judo suit and bare foot.  Marc watched him go with a mix of excitement, confusion and trepidation. 

 

 _Did he mean... surely, he can’t still want to..._ his mouth suddenly became dry. 

 

Marc knew he has been acting like a kindergartener towards Kay ever since he has joined his unit.  The paradoxical “I’m not looking at you” eye contact; using excessive force with Kay during exercise, it was like they were back to the Academy days - Kay’s presence frustrated and enticed him in equal measure. 

 

“It was a dumb idea to come here.” Kay had said before he made the offer.

 

Marc saw that as Kay’s way of saying sorry.  For making life difficult for Marc? Or for creating a situation with Britt that he couldn’t get out of?  He didn’t know why he never mentioned Bettina to Kay when they were in the academy, there were plenty of opportunities to causally mention he had a girlfriend and that they were expecting a child.  Maybe Kay wouldn’t have followed him here.  Actually, he knew why, he just didn’t want to examine the reason. 

 

What they had done in the woods, what Kay had DONE to him in the woods, he still got shivers down his spine whenever he thought of it.  The taste, the smell of that encounter forever etched in his mind.  His mind racing as Kay kissed the hell out of him, and then Kay’s hand was in his shorts, pulling... it’s like Marc’s brain had short-circuited, the shock of that sudden pleasure, pleasure that he hadn’t known existed, and he was lost.  _God, this is so wrong, but I want it... so much. Shit... what do I do now?_

 

Ran.  That’s what he had done.  He ran like he was being chased by a demon.  He had driven straight home that night, not taking the chance to face Kay in the room they shared.   He thought he had dodged a bullet.

 

But now... so... Kay still wanted him.  Despite the girlfriend, despite the baby.  Marc also knew Kay has left the ball in his court.

 

 _Your call.  I’m here if you want me._   That’s the condition of Kay’s offer - that Marc had to take the next step. 

 

It was the only thing on his mind from that moment on.  That offer.

 

Little by little, Kay was chipping away the certainty of Marc’s sexuality blueprint; the stability of his home life.  These days, going to work was a thrilling exercise for his heart, a temptation (or a threat as Marc would like to tell himself) he couldn’t look away from. 

 

It took Marc less than two days to call Kay.  The guilt he felt when he looked at Bettina’s open and unsuspecting face quickly dissipated by the irrepressible desire.If Marc was honest, there was never any doubt, he knew he would take the offer the moment Kay said it.

 

“Are you free this afternoon?”

 

“Sure.  What do you have in mind?”

 

“Jogging.”

 

A beat.  “You know it’s raining today?”

 

A beat. “You want to go or not?”

 

“I’ll be at the usual spot in an hour.” Kay answered.

 

It was absolute pouring when Marc arrived in his Golf, he could barely see through his windshield, but his eyes found their mark - the forest green Jeep parked in front.

 

He watched Kay got out.  In one graceful move worthy of his surname, Kay put his hood on and stood by the side of the car.  He was waiting. 

 

Marc’s eyes never left Kay.  Heart pounding, like a diver standing on a 10-metre-high platform getting ready to jump, he took one last deep breath and got out of his car. 

 

They stared at each other under their respective hood.  Kay stood stubbornly still with arms by his side, his eyes challenging Marc, his lips slightly parted.

 

Marc took a step closer, cupping the side of Kay’s face, he brought his mouth forward.  And then he was kissing Kay, devouring his mouth, their tongues meeting in a fierce duel.

 

Marc broke the kiss and gazed into Kay’s inviting eyes and mouth.  Emboldened, Marc kissed Kay again and turned him around, pulling down Kay’s hood in the process.  It felt amazing, Kay felt amazing and Marc wanted to touch him everywhere, but having taken the aggressive role, he was unsure of how to proceed, how to fulfill this want that’s been consuming him.  Then Kay’s hand touched the side of Marc’s shorts to silently show him what he wanted.  Like an eager student, Marc couldn’t pull down his shorts fast enough, he pressed his whole body tightly against Kay’s back, like he couldn’t bear leaving any space between them. 

 

The rain poured down even harder now, they were both completely soaked.  Marc held on to the roof the car for support, kissing the raindrops on Kay’s nape, inhaling his scent.  With Kay’s hands still guiding him, Marc began to thrust, the friction drove him crazy with wants...

 

The sun has come out by the time they have dried themselves with towels.  Marc sat quietly next to Kay in his Jeep, he was half expecting himself to freak out, but instead he felt shivery, the thrills still lingered on, and he was nervous... _did Kay like what they did?  How did I measure up to his previous lovers...?_

 

Before today, Marc had only had an abstract idea of what sex between men would be like.  On the rare occasions he had allowed himself to imagine Kay in such context, he hadn’t gotten beyond the sense and taste... the scratchiness of Kay’s stubble, his musky, 100% male scent. 

 

Until today. 

 

His heart skipped a beat when he thought of Kay’s guiding hands, taking the lead even when Marc was lying on top of him in the back seat, showing Marc where and how.  And Marc, having suppressed the desire for so long, was fervent to follow, to please.   His strength and passion more than made up for the inexperience, spurred on by Kay’s soft moans, which were matched by his own husky grunts.He remembered watching in wonder as Kay came apart underneath him.  _I did that,_ he thought, feeling giddy.

 

Now though, seeing Kay coolly smoking a joint, his face unreadable again, Marc was not so sure.   _Maybe this was nothing special to Kay, maybe he had countless encounters like this, but with better partners, more skillful..._

 

“Everything’s okay?” Kay asked, perhaps sensing Marc’s uncertainty.

 

Marc just nodded.  He couldn’t speak, couldn’t look at Kay either.  He knew he should leave, he’s already late for Bettina’s antenatal class, but he wanted... he wished they were still in those intimate moments, when he was filled with exhilarating feelings and not this awkwardness, this feeling of inadequacy.

 

Marc shook his head when Kay offered him his joint, he started putting on his clothes and shoes.Feeling Kay’s gaze on him, he turned and met Kay’s eyes for a brief second. 

 

Just as he opened the car door, Kay said, “that was really nice.”His sky blue eyes fixed on Marc’s.

 

It was ridiculous how much Marc’s heart thrilled at the unexpected praise, his lips tilted up into a small grin. 

 

And just like that, the giddy feeling was back.


End file.
